Bulla
Bulla/Bra/Bura Bulla Is a very nice average Girl that still likes to go shopping. Vegeta always tried to Ask Bra if she could train. Bulla decided to Be like a normal human, even though she is 50% human 57% Saiyan. Bulla is Very girly and likes Going To places,Shopping, but most of all hanging with her dad Vegeta. . Family Bulla Is the daughter Of Bulma and Vegeta Making her the sister Of trunks.She Got married With Lee, And Had Two sons and a two daughters. Time/Age Bulla Was born 2 years after When Buu Got killed By goku's super spirit bomb On dbz,Which makes her 15 Years old On the begining of Dragon ball Af. When Bulla met Lee she was 17 Years old (Unknown Age when she was 17).On Beetwen the end of dbaf she was 38 years old. Early Life (baby) Vegeta Knew it was Going to be a new Baby boy that will be very strong with black hair that looks just like him.When the nurse came she told vegeta that it was a beautiful baby girl that looked like her mother.When Bulla was born On the delivery room Vegeta Carried Bulla, but Then He was so amazed of her high power level that Vegeta accidentally Dropped her. She was saved with the ultimate instant Transmission. Bulla was born with a blue tail.One Day at a park Bulma and Vegeta were Watching bulla play with trunks as the moon came.Bulla grew bigger and bigger transforming into a Great Ape.Vegeta was amazed And forgot About taking of her tail because This would happen.So the next day vegeta pulled it off. Early Life (Child) (dbz) Bulla Loved playing doctor with vegeta.She loved being the nurse.Her favorite part was to put more than 15 bandages on Her father. ☀She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by ''Dragon Ball GT'' has grown into somewhat of a Tomboy.Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please.Bulla is first shown in the series when she attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her parents and brother. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started.Towards The end Of dbz She was 6 Years Old which made Pan Be 5 years Old. Powers KameHameHa (Teached by Goku) Galick Gun (Teached by vegeta) (No longer used now) Big band Attack Super God Fist (Teached By goku) Angry explosion 4x Kamehameha Super Spirit bomb (teached by goku) Destructo Disc (teached by Krillin) Weekend Dragon fist Super Galick gun (teached by vegeta) Transformations -super saiyan -super saiyan 2 -super saiyan -20x Kaioken -Fake super saiyan -Super saiyan 4 (?) -Fusion (With pan) Bran Family/Relatives Bulma-Mother Vegeta-father Mrs brief-maternal grandmother Dr.brief-maternal grandfather King vegeta-Paternal Grandfather Calie-paternal Grandmother Trunks-brother Tights-Aunt Tarble-uncle Gure-aunt Lee-husband Gabriel-Son Galia-Daughter Lee Jr.-son Bulma leigh-Daughter Early Life (Teen) Bulla was just a normal teenager.She Was seen With Her father In the Beginning Of dbgt.They were watching Pan,Trunks,And Goku As They were Getting In an Invention That Bulma Made To Go to space.One day she wanted someone to teach her how to fly when she actually thought about her dad's training.Until Then someone called out saying that they would teach her.They decided To both Stay On the forest. He Later became bulla's trainer which was Lee.Bulla learned how to control her ki and fly.She just wanted to stay more,so Lee did.Lee knew something about her so he decided to make Bulla climb a mountain with 10 boulders. Bulla could not even do it,So she Told Lee if she could do 1 boulder at a time then 2,3,4,5,6,7,8.9,10 that way It would be more Easier.They started training more toguether.One day it was bulla's birthday she was going to be 19 years old.On that day Bulla's first kiss was with Lee.They felt in love from the first time they Trained toguether.Vegeta Was amazed that Bulla has done very hardwork. Dbaf Lee Got proposed To bulla and they both got married.A Week after Bulla was Known Pregnant.But One day Bulla left far away without seeing Lee For 16 Months. Bulla was looking for the dragon balls out of space. After that She went Right back to earth just in time on 9 months and gave birth To a beautil Baby boy That had Lee's eyes and black hair,He was also born with a Tail.When Bulla came back to their Mansion Lee could not believe the suprise that had came.One Day Gabriel Got lost And Lee got really mad he decided to destroy earth.Lee told Bulla that someone was controlling him and that he needed to be killed for good.so Bulla killed him In ssj2 form.However, He was back by the dragon balls that Bulla collected.Lee was very happy and he was back to normal.He said that he was being controlled By a mystery Enemy Which Reminds Of Baby.Gabriel,Lee,and Bulla were always going to fun places everyday. Xicor Saga Bulla and Lee Later Had twins,Lee Jr. And Galia.They were Very Adorable Babies. Future Bulma Used the dragon balls To Get Gohan,Goku,vegeta,and trunks back to life.Since Vegeta was back, Bulma and vegeta had a child which was Bulla.Now,She Is Just 56 Years old In the future.She Was a Scientist like her mother and she Never trained because Lee was a mean saiyan that wanted to destroy earth in the future.In the future Goten Married Bulla and had a child.Bulla also became The assistant of trunks From capsule corp because he was the president.Her last apperance was when she Ran back home From Lee. Gallery